


stick to you like glue

by demonglass



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 00line being dumb in college, Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Humor, M/M, and they were ROOMMATES, breaking into faculty rooms, dummies to lovers, honestly this is the stupidest thing ive written on here im sorry, invented dumbass culture, specifically hyunsung, the inability to use glue like an adult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 10:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonglass/pseuds/demonglass
Summary: “Hmm.” Seungmin gives him an appraising look. “So you got over your shit from the beginning of the year and finally admitted you like him, then?”Jisung chokes like Seungmin has clocked him in the throat.“What?”
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 30
Kudos: 321





	stick to you like glue

2:37am. Jisung opens the door to his dorm room and slips inside as quiet as can be, not wanting to draw any unneeded attention to himself. It’s not that he isn’t allowed to be out at this hour, it’s just that he’s not exactly proud to have snuck out for a post-midnight snack instead of studying diligently or, you know,  _ sleeping _ . 

That and the small detail of how sneaking out of his own room had been followed by sneaking  _ into  _ Felix and Seungmin’s dorm to nick from Felix’s stash of “you can’t call them munchies man, it makes me sound like a stoner!” which had  _ not  _ gone as smoothly as he’d hoped. While Felix hadn’t been up to notice the intrusion, Seungmin had been wide awake, and delighted in pelting him with a seemingly unending stream of pens and pencils from the cup on his desk, ending only when Jisung fled (snack in hand) from the room. Jisung is still slightly traumatized from the experience. 

As a result, he’s so focused on not inviting any more attacks on himself that it takes him a full ten seconds after quietly clicking the door shut to register the muffled sound of someone sniffling. Suddenly on alert, Jisung turns away from the door and scans the small dorm for the source of the noise, even though there’s really only one thing that could be causing it. 

There, on the floor in front of his desk, is Hyunjin. At first, this is all Jisung sees: lanky almost six foot figure curled up so all that’s visible is arms across knees, bent back, bowed head buried under a thick mop of black hair. Then he sees shaking shoulders, and registers that the floor around Hyunjin is cluttered with everything that’s usually scattered messily across his desk. 

Jisung’s eyes flit up to take in the desk, and he finds it barren save a bunched up towel that looks  _ suspiciously  _ like Jisung’s fresh-out-of-the-wash bath towel, and an uncapped water bottle. Jisung glances back down to Hyunjin on the floor and clears his throat just loud enough to be heard.

Hyunjin’s head snaps up from the pillow of his arms and he twists to fix red, watery eyes on Jisung. “I used your towel,” he says miserably, “I’m sorry. Please kill me now and end my suffering for good.” 

Jisung can’t help it. A laugh bubbles out of his chest and slips past his lips before he can stop it. When Hyunjin’s face falls further and Jisung sees an actual tear slip down his cheek, he bites back another giggle and holds his hands up in apology. “Sorry, sorry,” he says, “I just- what happened?” He has an idea, but with Hyunjin you never really know for sure; anything is possible. 

Hyunjin bottom lip wobbles as he mutters, “I spilled my water all over everything.”

That would explain the mess on the floor… and the towel. “Is your stuff okay?” Jisung asks, stepping closer. He has to be careful where his feet land so as not to crush any of Hyunjin’s school supplies. (Or his figurines.) 

“My calendar got soaked,” Hyunjin moans, “all the ink ran. I can barely read it now.”

Jisung’s brows raise. He could read it  _ before _ ? “At least you didn’t lose anything else,” Jisung offers instead of voicing his first thought. Hyunjin’s bluetooth headphones are also on the floor with the rest of the desk’s forsaken goods, and Jisung can’t help but think that Hyunjin dodged a pretty nasty bullet if his month planner is the only thing the water took out. 

“I guess,” Hyunjin says in such a watery voice that Jisung is taken by the sudden urge to pat his head like he would a distressed child. 

“We can always get you another calendar for this month,” Jisung assures him, resting a hand on Hyunjin’s shoulder because patting his head seems just a little beyond their established boundaries. 

“But my notes!” Hyunjin cries, “I wrote down things that made me smile every day so far. I save those!” At this revelation, Hyunjin curls in on himself again and another bout of tears makes his shoulders shake under Jisung’s hand.

“Oh… honey,” Jisung’s voice comes out soft and sincere, and he finds himself unusually motivated to fix this problem when all he usually does is laugh privately (and openly, on occasion) at Hyunjin’s overdramatic reactions to simple setbacks. This time, however, something tugs on his heart at the sight. He recognizes that the tears are more likely a result of exhaustion than anything else, and feels nothing but empathy - he’s been there too. 

And okay, maybe it  _ is  _ still a little funny, but that’s not the important part. 

“I think you’re really tired, right?” 

Hyunjin nods without lifting his head up again. “I was about to go to bed.” His voice is muffled through the obstruction of his legs, but in the quiet of the dorm, Jisung can hear just fine. 

“Well let's get you to bed now, you big baby,” Jisung suggests, rubbing Hyunjin’s shoulder. He can feel the tension coiled in Hyunjin’s back even with a light touch, and the odd feeling in his chest spreads. They can laugh about this tomorrow,  _ after  _ Hyunjin has gotten at least some semblance of rest and shaken off some of the stress that clearly clings to him now. 

“Okay, yeah,” Hyunjin sniffs, lifting his head and fixing those big, glassy eyes on Jisung again. 

“Oh not the kicked puppy look!” Jisung cries, “I’m already on your side! You don’t have to whip out the big guns.” Hyunjin cracks a watery smile at this, and Jisung finds himself smiling along. “There you go; that’s better. Now  _ up _ , you overgrown weed. You can’t sleep on the floor.”

“Have I ever told you that you’re really mean?” Hyunjin asks even as he reaches for the hand Jisung offers to help him up.

“Many times.” Jisung tugs on Hyunjin’s hand and hauls him up onto his feet.

“Well… you’re also really nice,” Hyunjin mumbles, lips barely moving as he speaks. Whether it’s because he’s tired or because the compliment is hard to spit out doesn’t quite matter, Jisung grins regardless. 

“It’s part of my charm,” he says before giving Hyunjin a good nudge in the direction of his bed. “Now get some sleep.”

“Sure, sure,” Hyunjin surrenders. Jisung watches him pick his way clumsily across the room until he crashes unceremoniously into his bed and fumbles with the blankets until all that’s left of him is a mop of unruly hair and those tired brown eyes. “Night,” he says just loud enough to be heard, and then the rest of his head vanishes under the covers too.

Jisung snorts to himself as Hyunjin’s loud breathing turns heavy and even shockingly fast.  _ Oh to live life as simply as him. _

After a moment of consideration, Jisung tosses the snack he’d nicked from Felix’s stash onto his own desk - it can wait for tomorrow. Instead of munching, he sets to tidying some of Hyunjin’s mess. He does his best not to think about how uncharacteristic it is of him, tells himself it’s just because he doesn’t want to hurt himself tripping all over the cluttered floor in the morning and leaves it at that. As soon as his towel is back to hanging where it’s supposed to and everything that was on the floor is on Hyunjin’s desk again, Jisung kills the lamplight Hyunjin had left on and sends himself to bed too. 

He does  _ not  _ dream about those pretty brown eyes. 

The next day, Jisung sneaks into a room he is Very Much Not Allowed In while Felix, ever the trusty partner in crime, stands watch beyond the door, ready to distract anyone who might bust Jisung if they were to catch him. There’s nothing  _ really _ special about the staff room, except that it has a color printer nestled in the corner that Jisung needs if he doesn’t want to pay to print what plans on printing (he doesn’t). 

Five admittedly stressful minutes later, Jisung and Felix bolt out of the hallway to safer grounds and Jisung passes Felix a full color HD Twice poster that he shrunk down to fit regular paper. (His payment for standing guard.) Felix goes in for a fist bump and then heads on his merry and happy way. Jisung laughs a bit at the whole endeavor and then starts the trek back to his shared dorm. He’s surprised by his own eagerness to get there.

When he finally does arrive at the door and shove his key in the lock, he’s slightly winded. Slogging up three flights of stairs is enough to take anyone out even if they haven’t been wandering around beforehand. Hell, even Seungmin gets breathless, and he’s one of the sportier of their friends.

The door swings open and Jisung closes it behind himself, tossing his own print onto his desk before leaping at his bed. Hyunjin isn’t back yet, so he has time to prepare the surprise. It’s not much really, just a color print out of the month’s calendar, but it has little puppies on it and Jisung knows how much Hyunjin loves to coo over those. Even if it’s not much, Jisung hopes it cheers Hyunjin up if he’s still upset over the night before and the calendar he’d ruined.

When Jisung has successfully rested his tired legs and caught his breath on the bed, he pushes himself up and pads over to Hyunjin’s desk. It’s barely been cleaned at all since Jisung dumped everything back on it, so he pushes pens and figurines to the side to make room for his project. If you can call it a project. 

He swings back to his own desk to grab the print, as well as a glue stick and piece of cardstock. (He had most certainly  _ not _ stolen them from Seungmin. He’d  _ definitely  _ asked to borrow them first.) 

Goods in hand, Jisung hops to Hyunjin’s desk one last time and sits down in his chair to get to work. It’s simple really - just glue the print-out to the cardstock to keep it nice and sturdy - but he still manages to get the sticky blue glue all over his fingers before finishing. It’s gonna be a bitch to clean up, he thinks, until realizing he can just wait for it to dry and peel it off his fingers like everyone used to do all the time in junior high. He grins. 

There’s a loud knock at the door a moment later though, and the grin drops of his face Hyunjin is early! Jisung almost curses until he realizes that it’s fine, because the glue might not be totally dry yet, but the calendar is  _ technically  _ done now, so it should be okay as long as Hyunjin doesn’t manhandle the poor thing. Jisung can’t imagine he would, so he jumps up from his seat and bounds to the door. 

He twists the knob open with his palms as his fingers are still wet with glue, but the nervous smile on his face fades when the door does not swing open to reveal Hyunjin. 

“Why do you look like I just kicked you in the shin?” Seungmin asks, brows pinched as he takes in Jisung’s disappointed face. 

“You’re not Hyunjin,” Jisung pouts, surprised again by how excited he’d been to see Hyunjin. 

Seungmin’s brows raise and then his face clears. “Clearly. I just came to see what was so important that you had to sneak into the faculty room to print it.”

Jisung’s eyes widen. “Felix snitched?”

“Please, he showed off that Twice poster as soon as he walked into our room. Hung it right up.”

“Of course he did,” Jisung sighs. “But it’s what they deserve honestly.” He squints at Seungmin a moment before pulling the door the rest of the way open and letting him step inside. Then he remembers the glue stick and dashes in front of Seungmin to smack it off the desk so it rolls off under Hyunjin’s bed before Seungmin can see it. 

“Well?” Seungmin prompts.

Jisung swipes the calendar and holds it up on display. Seungmin blinks. “That’s it? I was expecting… something less normal. Why’d you need that?”

“It’s not for me,” Jisung says like it’s obvious, “I made it for Hyunjin. He ruined his last one last night. I thought it would cheer him up. You know how he gets.”

Seungmin makes a surprised sound at the back of his throat and his brows raise again. “That’s really considerate.”

“I know right?” Jisung laughs. “I’m so great.”

Seungmin rolls his eyes and Jisung laughs again. “Seriously though - he was crying over it last night, so I thought it would be nice. I hate it when he’s all bummed out; it makes me sad too.”

“Hmm.” Seungmin gives him an appraising look. “So you got over your shit from the beginning of the year and finally admitted you like him, then?”

Jisung chokes like Seungmin has clocked him in the throat. “W-what?” He splutters.

Seungmin holds back a snort. “Okay nevermind. Clearly that was too ambitious a guess. I should’ve know it’d take you guys at least till the end of the semester.”

“ _ Excuse  _ me?” Jisung’s having trouble keeping his jaw from dropping.

Seungmin smiles sweetly at him and shakes his head. “Forget I said anything.” He lifts his wrist and glances down at it even though there’s no watch on it. “Well, would you look at the time! I really gotta get going.” He makes a break for the door before Jisung has a chance to pin him down and get him to explain what the fuck he just said. “Bye!” Seungmin shouts over his shoulder, and then Jisung is left standing in stunned silence in his empty dorm.

What. The. Fuck.

Twenty minutes later Hyunjin finds Jisung sitting on the floor in the middle of their room staring at the wall like he’s seen a ghost. 

“You good dude?” Hyunjin asks, and Jisung snaps out of it. 

Jisung jumps up from the floor and nods. “Yeah, yeah. All good. How was class?”

“Fine…” Hyunjin gives him a curious look as he walks towards his desk. When his eyes land on the gift left waiting there, they go wide with surprise, then quickly turn confused. He points at the puppy calendar. “What’s that?”

“A puppy calendar.”

“I mean shit I have  _ eyes  _ I can see that much. What’s it for? Why’s it on my desk?”

“It’s for you. I put it there so you’d see it.”

Hyunjin turns confused eyes on Jisung. “Why?”

“I thought it might make you happy… since you ruined your old one. And you like dogs so…”

Hyunjin’s confusion turns to disbelief and then to delight. “Really?”

Jisung nods, trying not to turn pink at the wide smile on Hyunjin’s lips. Trying not to  _ look  _ at Hyunjin’s lips. 

“Thank you!” Hyunjin lunges at him and throws lanky arms around him in a tight hug. Jisung’s heart jumpstarts in his chest and his cheeks burn, and he tries to pretend he doesn’t love the hug because Seungmin obviously doesn’t know  _ what  _ he’s talking about. 

When Hyunjin pulls away and skips back to his desk to admire the calendar, Jisung lets out a breath he hadn’t been consciously holding. “How’d you get this?” Hyunjin asks as he inspects the gift more closely. 

“I found the template online and added the dogs onto it during my lunch, and then after class I got Felix to help me sneak into a staff room to use their color printer to print it and something for Felix. Then I just glued it to cardstock - oh, if Seungmin asks, I got the cardstock from a clubroom okay? - and let it dry. Ta-da.” He waves his hands a bit to show the fanfare.

Hyunjin’s eyes go slightly wide. “That sounds like a lot of work.”

“It really wasn’t-” Jisung starts to say, but he stops when he realizes how much time actually went into it. His sudden silence is accompanied by pink cheeks and warm ears.

“Thanks, Jisung,” Hyunjin says earnestly, “I really appreciate it.”

Jisung shoots him a strained, almost embarrassed smile. And in a moment of pure dumbassery, says, “It’s crazy though, when I showed Seungmin he told me he thought I had a crush on you.”

Hyunjin freezes, hands going slack so that the calendar flutters out of them and down to the desk. “What?” His voice is barely a whisper.

Jisung wants to deck himself in the face right then and there. What in the  _ world  _ had just compelled him to say that? “Uhhh…” is all he can manage to say.

Hyunjin bites his lower lip and looks cautiously over at Jisung. “ _ Do _ you?”

Jisung’s lips part and close and part and close and he stands there staring at Hyunjin, looking like a fish dying out of water. “I-” he looks down at his hands, tinged blue by the dried glue “-I mean-” he coughs a little “-I hadn’t… thought about it?”

Hyunjin looks… strangely disappointed? He doesn’t say anything, and Jisung panics.

“I mean I just want you to be happy? And of course I like you - we’re friends! I just. I mean. I dunno.” He looks at Hyunjin, at his slightly pouted lips and his kicked-puppy eyes and his fluffy, disheveled hair. He looks at Hyunjin’s lips again and swallows hard. 

Just because he’s dreamed about Hyunjin a few times (more than a few, but that’s not  _ important _ ), and kind of wants to play with his hair and his fingers and his cheeks on a regular basis, and wants to cheer him up even when he’s always being ridiculous doesn’t mean he  _ likes  _ him. It doesn’t… right?

Hyunjin wrings his hands together. “So you… I mean… what if  _ I _ …” he trails off, unsure.

Jisung goes stock still. “What if you what?”

“What if I-” Hyunjin swallows nervously “-I maybe… maybe liked you?”

“In… in a friend way?” Jisung wants to slap himself.

Hyunjin makes a very undignified noise and stomps right up to Jisung until he’s so close Jisung can’t breath. “In a crush way. In a stupid fucking crush way!”

Jisung stares at him and thinks he might faint. Or throw up. Or kiss Hyunjin. He says something along the lines of  _ hurrgggh  _ and gives up. He lifts his hands and sandwiches Hyunjin’s cheeks so he looks like a cartoon fish and says, “I think that I would kiss you if you did.” 

“Oh,” Hyunjin whispers. “Well I do.”

“Cool.” 

So Jisung kisses him and Hyunjin makes a happy little noise that reverberates through Jisung’s hands on his cheeks, and fuck it all, maybe (definitely) Seungmin was right. Jisung makes a mental note to kick his ass and then maybe print him out a nice Day6 thank you card, and then Jisung stops thinking altogether. And life is good.

( “Why do your hands feel like Changbin’s fake snakeskin belt?” Hyunjin giggles. “And why are they blue?”

Jisung burns red and buries his face in Hyunjin’s shoulder. “The fucking  _ glue _ !” He screeches.

Hyunjin never lets him live it down. )

**Author's Note:**

> in case through some mysterious form of magic u thought i was a good writer before i hope this cleared things up for u! i am illiterate thank u for ur time


End file.
